


Hat-py Birthday

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitchen Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: John made Gary promise not to make a big deal out of his birthday. Still, Gary's going to do something for his boyfriend.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Hat-py Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts), [FirenzeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/gifts), [GeekyRamblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRamblings/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts), [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts), [steelwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/gifts).



> Right, so May 10 is John Constantine's birthday. (And of course because 2020 is 2020, that birthday also falls on Mother's Day but I'm not cracking open. But it's an upgrade from what I wrote last year for Mother's Day)
> 
> Anyways, I kinda had a what the heck, why not moment earlier this morning and @harleygirl2648 was kind enough to give me a prompt in my ask box so I wouldn't forget about this. It takes place around Season 5 (during or after, IDK what is happening with the timeline, things are weird) but John and Gary are together in this because I need my Constangreen fluff.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

John had made it ever so clear that he did not want a fuss for his birthday. He’d been saying it every time Gary had tried to bring it up with him in the past week. Usually, he would have gone all out for someone’s birthday. Back at the Bureau, he’d even been on the party planning committee. He had liked being a part of that.

However, that wasn’t John. All the time they’d spent together had proved that. There was no need for a huge party. The Legends did want to throw a small party for him, which John had accepted was inevitable. But Gary wasn’t going to make a huge deal. He got a card and a gift and he was going to make an attempt at breakfast that wouldn’t result in destroying another pan.

When Gary got up that morning, he cast a glance over to John. He was still fast asleep, head in the pillow. Gary slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall before remembering his present. So he snuck back and set the card and his present on the table. That way, John would see it once he woke up. Satisfied, he crept out of the room again.

* * *

The space beside him was cool when John woke up. Sure enough, Gary was absent when he opened his eyes. His fingers brushed over the empty sheets in a moment of sleep confusion. He didn’t appear to be in the bedroom at all, which was unusual.

Then John remembered what day it was and sighed. His birthday was today. All week he’d warned Gary off doing anything big for today. When Nate had brought it up with the Legends, he had told them the same thing. They had agreed not to go all out, but also refused to do completely nothing. So he’d have to be dealing with that later.

He’d survived another trip around the sun. With danger and darkness everywhere he walked, it should probably be an achievement for him. But every year just brought more loss and pain. There were some wins, like the Legends and Astra and Gary. Eventually, they’d become losses too. It was inevitable, he’d been around long enough to know that much.

As he climbed out of the bed, he caught sight of something on the table. A card was propped against a lumpy package. John reached out and took hold of the card first. It was a pretty straightforward birthday card with a pun on the inside. Definitely very Gary, right down the message inside.

_Happy birthday, Conny. Thanks for everything you’ve taught me. I promise not to make a fuss, but I still had to get you something. -Gary._

There was even a little heart drawn on it. That softie.

John didn’t know the last time he’d gotten a birthday card. Perks of not having a permanent address. This one was sweet though, even if the pun was a bit corny.

He reached for the parcel next. Where Gary had gotten the wrapping paper, he had no clue. Probably bought it on a run into town somehow. He peeled off the brightly patterned paper, now curious to know what Gary had gotten him. Whatever it was, it was small and soft.

Once the paper was off, John unfolded the item inside. It was a red hat. Gary must have crocheted the thing. He had seen him working in down hours with the needle to try and create little things. John had seen his scarves and small little animals he’d made for practice (they usually went to Nora for some of her charges), but he didn’t recall Gary working on a hat. And he’d never seen the yarn before either. He must have been working on it when he wasn’t around.

John slid the hat on his head and took a look in the mirror. It made him look a bit like a deckhand. But it was warm and didn’t itch, so that was an upside. Gary had done a pretty good job.

From downstairs, he heard something make a loud clatter. Pulling his bathrobe on, John headed down the steps towards the sound. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Gary running his fingers under the tap. A pan was half askew on the stove.

“Something happen here?” John asked as he moved over and turned off the heat. Inside the pan were some tomatoes that were starting to look badly burnt.

Gary grimaced as he kept holding his fingers under the water. “I forgot a spatula.”

“And you tried to turn them over yourself?”

“I thought I could do it without burning myself,” Gary sighed, shaking his head a little. “I was trying to make breakfast.”

John looked at the mess around the stove. “I can see that. You could have waited for me.”

“You were sleeping,” Gary shrugged, then looked at him again. “You’re wearing the hat.”

John put his hand up to his head, realizing he still had Gary’s gift on his head. “Forgot to take it off. It fits nice.”

“You like it?” Gary’s eyes were glimmering with happiness.

He nodded. “It fits pretty well. And I’ve been needing a new hat.”

“Oh good!” Gary moved away from the water, then returned his hand to it. “Augh. I know you said no fuss, but that’s all I have. Aside from, uh, trying to make breakfast. But that was the last thing, I swear.”

John glanced at the pan, and then the rest of the ingredients laying out on the table. “Still a bit of a fuss, Gary.”

“Oh.”

“How about we make it together?” he offered, watching Gary’s smile come back to his face. “Less of a fuss, and we get to do something together before the Legends come in with whatever they’ve got planned.”

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” Gary said firmly as he shut off the water, wincing a little at his burned fingers. “And there’s no way I’m spilling anything.”

“Sure about that, sunshine?” John teased as he started digging in the cabinet. “How good are you at keeping secrets?”

“I can keep a secret!”

“Put this on your fingers, it’ll help.” He pulled out a jar of honey and smirked over at Gary. “You sure I can’t make you squeal?”

Gary looked less sure of himself.

“I won’t force it out of you,” John assured him as he helped Gary with the remedy. “Now come on, let’s salvage something out of those tomatoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much a Gary. I give people hats as presents a lot. I do a LOT better in the kitchen though.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. If you'd like to drop a kudo or a comment below, it'd be much appreciated.


End file.
